


Naked Girl and the Cheeky Nymph | Playful Lesbian Tale

by TristyPixie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Exhibitionism, F/F, Forests, Invasion of Privacy, Naughty, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/TristyPixie
Summary: Oh-la-la, a cheeky fairy does what she's not meant to do!





	Naked Girl and the Cheeky Nymph | Playful Lesbian Tale

The river was a slice of mellow harmony amid the fragrant leaves. It flew like time, always onward, always toward its destiny. It ran through the forest, welcoming stray flora that came way. It was part of this place, integral to life.

The river was always flowing, taking its willing passengers onward to the great ocean beyond. The river even tempted the rich soil to join the cool waters just as much as the humble leaf litter that lies on top.

Aliyah breathed in the divine scent of this location, inhaling the best of Mother Nature. She lived only five minutes away from this forest known as Kelpwood Gardens, and this sunny day sure gave her the excuse to bathe here for as long as she wished.

The minute her clothes were on the grass, Aliyah slipped into this river and just relaxed by the edge.

At the River Springs during this late morning, around eleven o'clock, Aliyah decided to spend this wondrous time skinny dipping. She just finished her lunch; it was an hour early to noon but she just couldn't resist such a tasty cheese and salad sandwich. Mmm! It felt refreshing to just hang out with nature without any clothes on; she felt her visible skin already being teased by all the elements around her. When she closed her eyes, all she could hear were the crickets chirping.

However, it wasn't only the shrill sound of crickets rubbing their legs and wings together to make their stridulating melody; there was also a little giggle coming from the enchanted woods.

"That noise doesn't belong to a cricket," Aliyah muttered as she opened one eye.

Oh, but perhaps it was her imagination playing tricks on her!

But really, was it her imagination?

Meanwhile, a crafty creature of this lush forest invaded Aliyah's privacy and immediately swiped her clothes in a heartbeat. This creature appeared to be a kleptomaniac, meaning she liked to "borrow" items without asking first.

It played a second time where a simple girlish giggle soon snapped Aliyah's eyes open.

"Seriously, is this all in my head?" Aliyah questioned herself.

"Are you a playful girl?"

A gentle voice asked her out of the brilliant blue, albeit this culprit couldn't be seen. Grrr! Aliyah had to find her clothes whilst being entirely nude. What the heck was this mess?!

Glancing up at a tree branch, she found her shirt hanging from up high. It wasn't long until Aliyah caught the radiant sunlight in her poor eyes. She glanced down to her nude, dripping wet body with a grunt in her throat.

Whatever stole her clothes and made a mess with them wanted to see Aliyah naked for sure!

"Come on now, no girl needs her knickers in the woods," this voice cackled.

This caused a fleeting flashback to reappear in Aliyah's mind, it was her mother speaking.

"Those are known as 'up your bum knickers.' My daughter wears them and she always tries to get me to wear them."

"Oops, sorry mother," Aliyah whispered at the flashback.

Although in this rare scenario, the giggles in the atmosphere never stopped. These giggles teased Aliyah, teasing her every move.

"Just do it," Aliyah gulped.

With a deep breath, Aliyah climbed up the blossom tree to retrieve her tee-shirt. Then, she leapt nimbly from the tree branch down into a nearby shrub, later finding her mustard-coloured shorts.

"Where are my damn knickers? You can't tell me I have to search for them without wearing anything below my waist..."

The giggling responded heavily at that remark!

This lustful fairy was a playful fairy, wherever she might be...

Running back to the River Springs, a desperate Aliyah dived into the water in hopes to find her knickers, only to be disappointed. As soon as she rose back up to the surface, her features blushed a vivid reddish glow when she met a pretty blonde woman holding her knickers. What a dirty, dirty nymph!

"Are you looking for these?"

"Yes, give them to me!" Aliyah demanded as she reached out with both her hands.

"Only if you give me a kiss," she winked.

"Huh? Why?!"

"Do you want your knickers or what?!"

"Ugh, fine!"

Aliyah gave her only one small kiss, though, and with that, her knickers were given back. Finally!

This lustful fairy was a playful fairy, and all she wanted was a kiss from the cheeky skinny dipper...

"Is she seriously that lonely?"

Aliyah promised herself that she'd never visit the River Springs ever again, unless she wanted to be teased and tricked by an annoyingly flirty forest nymph. Oh-la-la!

"What? Is it okay to be attracted to a presumptuous fairy? I'd never go weirder than that; I swear."


End file.
